Games
by deus ex caeli
Summary: Takes place during R2, episode 3, but only mild spoilers for Zero's true identity. Lelouch always liked playing games... and while you're waiting to be rescued, what better way to spend the time? Rating for possible future chapter. LELOUCH/KALLEN PAIRING!
1. game set

Their chests were both heaving as they barricaded the door behind themselves, scuttling into the safety of the surveillance room, though the fallen prince was undoubtedly the more composed of the two. She found this was often the case whenever they fell into such perilous situations – they were the Black Knights, after all – and this infuriated her to no end.

But now was not the time to dwell on her frustrations, which, interestingly enough, revolved around this enigma of a figure; even more interesting, however, and perhaps a little nerve-wracking, was the prospect of spending an undisclosed amount of time with said figure, stuck in a cramped, dusty space, while awaiting safe passage out of the mall, which would no doubt be swarming with authorities momentarily if it wasn't already. They wound up in opposite chairs facing away from each other. A stoic expression dominated Lelouch's face, his delicate hand propped up on the arm of the chair, resting against his cheek. Kallen was chewing on her lip, feisty blue eyes now hesitant instead, darting around the room, shining in the dark. Her hands rested on her lap, folding and unfolding in a nervous sort of rhythm.

There were a few moments of stiff silence. Kallen shifted from position to position on her chair, making a small noise somewhere between a squeak and a whimper. Fleeing for one's life – and in a bunny suit, no less – was enough to make even the iron-willed Japanese rebel squirm, even though she had faced death multiple times before. There was something about the danger that excited, yet terrified her – an excitement she always failed to hide.

Lelouch must have picked up on her fidgeting as well, as a sardonic chuckle could be heard from the other side of Kallen's chair. She flinched, a chill running up and down her spine. Lelouch laughed a second time, louder, at her reaction, a grin creeping across his lips.

"Anxious, aren't we?" he jeered at her. Kallen scowled, the familiar redness of embarrassment flooding her cheeks.

Kallen crossed her arms, whipping her head towards the wall and spouting indignantly, "I… just don't like waiting, is all! I've done more than enough of that in my life, and I'm sick of it!"

Kallen couldn't see Lelouch, but somehow he knew he was nodding in understanding. She chanced a glance around the side of the chair, craning her neck slightly to bring him into view. He was decked out in a ridiculous outfit that was intended to make him seem inconspicuous, but only accomplished the exact opposite. It was quite a change from his usual academy uniform, or even the over-the-top costume and mask he sported as Zero.

_He's drop-dead gorgeous regardless,_ Kallen allowed herself the private observation. Truly, she had been infatuated with Lelouch's haughty (haughtier?) alter ego ever since they had first met, however hard-pressed she would be to admit it or express it. All be damned if THE Kallen Kōzuki started acting like some drooling fan girl, after all! There was no chance of that happening, nope, none, nadir, zilch, zero –

"Dammit," Kallen swore under her breath, resisting the urge to bonk herself on the forehead. Lelouch, perceptive as ever, clucked his tongue, his unusually sharp eyes focused on the screens ahead of him.

"Tsk, tsk. Really, Kallen," she flinched again at her name being uttered, "I didn't know I was that much of a bother to be around. To think, after all these months and you can barely stand being in the same room with me… I must say, I'm absolutely heartbroken."

Flustered, Kallen whirled around in her chair, grabbing the arm of Lelouch's chair and swinging him around, too. Lelouch grunted a little, but showed no other signs of surprise, staring Kallen squarely in the eyes. For once, Kallen didn't wilt under their captivating gaze.

"That's not it at all, you bastard!" she exclaimed, forming a fist and gritting her teeth. "You've just drawn attention to yourself for the umpteenth time, and now it's up to me to get you out of this mess!"

"Oho, is that all?" Lelouch sneered back at her. The tint in her cheeks turned a little deeper. How was it that one person could infuriate her so much? "But isn't that who I'm supposed to be? The daring, emboldened leader who will lead Japan into a glorious new age? Come now… don't tell me you've forgotten Zero already."

"How could I?" Kallen blurted out before she could think through her words properly. Lelouch's sneer grew wider. "That's… err… what I really meant to say was…"

A slender finger was placed against her mouth, and Lelouch shook his head slowly back and forth. "You shouldn't be so shy, _Kallen…_"

Kallen, despite herself, mewled pathetically, unaccustomed to pressure of this particular kind. Her heart fluttered, her stomach queasy. Lelouch settled on one of his infamous tempting smiles, his eyes half-lidded and suggestive – or maybe they always bore a lingering suggestive quality to them.

"Why's my brave little lieutenant in such a hurry, anyway? Help should be arriving shortly. It's just like you said. I have faith in you enough that you'll find Zero a way out of this mess."

Kallen wasn't sure if she was disturbed or intrigued by his use of third person. It did bring an interesting question to mind. Were Lelouch and Zero really one in the same, or were they two different entities entirely? Kallen mulled it over. The handsome, if not a bit absent-minded, student of the privileged Academy, and the overpowering, audacious, fearless, inspiring, irresistible…

"Zero," Kallen said breathlessly, unconsciously.

"Lelouch," he corrected her, "But that suits me too, I suppose."

Lelouch leaned back in his chair and regarded her politely, as one would an equal. A normal boy's eyes would be drawn to her scantily clad cleavage, but Lelouch was no normal boy. Lelouch wasn't normal at all. Extraordinary was a better word for him, in every imaginable way.

"So… I take it you're bored?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted grudgingly. She raised a single eyebrow, as if to question his intentions with the very action. "Why? What are you planning in that scheming head of yours?"

Lelouch shrugged, feigning innocence and dodging her inquiry with a convenient change of subject. "Do you like games, Kallen?"

"What do games have to do with anything?" Her quick-tempered side was showing again. Lelouch chuckled.

"Just answer me."

Rarely, if ever, did the two have time for idle chatter. Their lives were hectic; capture, torture, imprisonment, and worse at every turn dictated such. They were two focused individuals, one of many things they shared in common.

Playing along, Kallen matched his trademark smirk point for point and replied boldly, "I like games that I can win."

This piqued Lelouch's interest. "Really, now… so do I. We're very similar, you and I. We could be long lost relatives."

"Somehow I doubt it," Kallen mumbled, focusing her attention away from him and on a random peeling poster on the wall. 50 off all merchandise, one day only? Maybe she would stop by later -

"Nowadays, I wouldn't doubt anything," Lelouch said sagely. "Would you like to play a game of mine, then?"

Kallen's eyes snapped back to Lelouch and she shifted uneasily in her chair, but unknowingly fell into the trap. "What kind of game?"

"The kind you can win, of course," he smiled. "But also one I can win…"

"A game we can both win?" Kallen asked incredulously. Her curiosity encouraged Lelouch, and he went on.

"In a way, yes. It's very simple, too. Not many rules… not altogether _too _difficult to execute…"

He was thinking in Zero mode again. Kallen sighed and cut him off before he could get too absorbed in himself. "Alright, alright. How do you play?"

"Like this," he stated as a matter-of-factly, and before Kallen could even form the words to reply, Lelouch had caught both of her arms, tugging her forward and sealing her lips with a kiss. Too shocked to utter a sound, she remained frozen in his grip. He withdrew, but only enough to catch a glimpse of her large eyes, filled with uncertainty, and perhaps a shred of fear.

"You want me," he purred. "Don't lie. In every word, every motion, every minutia of your expression… I've been watching you for a very long time, Kallen. You're an open book to me."

Kallen did feel about as vulnerable as an open book at the moment. Struggling for composure, a lump was already beginning to form in her throat. "You… you didn't answer my question, _Zero._"

Lelouch frowned, and she managed a shaky, albeit victorious, smile. He was no fundamentally different from any other human being – just a few carefully selected words could be enough to throw him off. She continued, "How do I play?"

"How do _we _play," Lelouch amended her. He hovered over her like a predator readied to strike the killing blow, his eyes wandering over her exposed form. "I told you. It's easy. The first one to beg for the other…"

Kallen snorted, her pride temporarily replacing her discomfort with the entire situation. "You _would _play games like that. Who do you think you are? God's gift to woman? It's not like I'm begging to bang you everyday."

"God is a crutch," his answer was starkly serious given the circumstances. "What's the matter? Intimidated? _Scared_? Don't tell me Kallen Stadtfeld is backing down from a challenge?"

Lelouch's appeal to her ego got the best of her. "No way in hell! This is just another battle, and we both know who the victor is there!"

"Do we now?" He cradled her chin in his hand, the tips of his thumb and forefinger smoothing over her skin. She stiffened, but reminded herself that even the slightest hesitation would cost her the match, and relaxed again.

"Are we playing ladies first? I'll wait."

This earned Kallen a sour look, and she mentally patted herself on the back. _Totally worth it. Smug little bastard…_

"Whom do you think you're dealing with?" he hissed, the back of his hand falling down her neck. Kallen shivered at the combination of the provocative tone and touch. If nothing else, Lelouch did have a masterful way with words. If his hands were just as good…

"Game set," he interrupted her fantasies in his cold, calculating voice, swooping in for the opening move. Kallen was ready for him.

"Match start," she barely whispered to him, and met his questing lips.

_This is one game I cannot… will not lose! You're on, Zero!_

**To be continued...?**


	2. round 1

Thanks for all the reviews and support, guys! Round two comin' at ya!

The content starts getting explicit in this chapter – you've been warned!

--

The world almost seemed to go in slow motion as the two closed in on one another. Lelouch gained the initial advantage, his lips crashing against hers first and drawing her in with a fatal attraction. Her muscles tensed, and her natural instinct was to lean forward – which proved to be exactly what he wanted as his arms laced around her back and tugged her right onto his waiting lap.

She broke away from him, caught entirely off guard and gasping for air, "Y-you bastard! You're not playing fair at all!"

She swore that damn sneer of his was plastered on his face with superglue. "I don't recall establishing any rules," Lelouch remarked airily. His fingers trickled up her back, snatching an involuntary shudder from her body. "Quit being so stubborn already… you're supposed to be enjoying this."

Kallen was already preparing a snappy retort, but Lelouch had the foresight to cut her off, resuming the kiss with a renewed passion. With all of his trademark poise, his tongue slyly parted her lips, teasing hers before slipping back from whence it came. A muffled moan, perhaps of irritation, was his reward, and despite themselves they both began to pant heavily, addicted to each other's taste.

"Mmngh… Lelouch," Kallen managed between their desperate kisses, a sudden thought striking her. "What if someone finds…"

"Giving in already?" He turned his cheek from her and held her closer, craning his head around to nip at the side of her neck. One of his hands grazed along her side, undoing one of the zippers of her two-sizes-too-tight top slowly. His tongue slid at the same agonizing pace down her soft, exposed skin, pausing at the crook of her neck to lightly bite down with a sharp canine. Kallen gasped, clinging to him. "How very disappointing… you're so delicious, Kallen."

The way he rolled her name off his (rather skillful) tongue was even more delicious. She wanted him to touch her, feel her down and have his way with her, and especially vocalize her desire to hurry things along; but she would not have it, and Lelouch was not have it. The game was still at stake here.

He nibbled his way back up her neck, delighting in each squeal of pleasure she made. Meanwhile, his opposite hand had focused its effort on unzipping the other side of her top, and much to both Kallen and Lelouch's relief, it slid away, revealing a very plump pair of breasts. As to be expected, Lelouch's attention was immediately seized by them.

"What have we here?" he purred, fingers literally twitching with anticipation. Lelouch took a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed. He didn't have to stop to gauge a reaction, or even look up. He just grinned upon hearing her moan deeply. "You're very lucky… I hear you women kill for a decent pair of these."

"God, Lelouch," Kallen bit her lip, and then subsequently cried out as he began to suck on her like a nursing infant. The disturbing question of how he was so… _good _at this only had time to float briefly through her mind, drowned out by the intensely hot sensation overwhelming her body.

_Going to lose… _How ambidextrous of him! While he was licking away at her left breast, his free hand fondled her right, paying it the same tender loving care. She squirmed, unable to fight off the permanent blush that had invaded her cheeks. _...at this rate!_

She froze suddenly, though her wavering gaze was still very much on Lelouch. Noticing her hesitation, he lapped at her now raw nipple one final time and quirked a questioning brow. His eyes flew open when she flashed him a small, wry grin and thrust a hand down his pants.

_Perhaps a tighter pair would've been a better choice,_ he thought in retrospect. Fingers curling around a particularly sensitive part of him broke his infamously analytical concentration. A low rumble was conceded from his throat.

"Not so talkative now, are you?" Kallen challenged him, continuing to cup and stroke him through his undergarments. He grit his teeth in response, but the lust in his narrowed violet eyes told her all she needed to know. Gradually her generous hips began to move against him and his increasingly obvious problem; the feeling of something poking beneath her thigh was undeniable.

"Kallen," her name was uttered halfway between a moan and a warning.

"What?" she cooed innocently. She bat her eyelashes and smiled, but was still petting him. Lelouch wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or aroused. Well, he wasn't sure if he should be frustrated, at least.

"Just get on with it already, we're not –

"We _are _playing games in case you've forgotten," Kallen finished for him. His cockiness was awfully contagious, she noted. She broke away from him and made swift work of his zipper, tugging his waistband and boxers simultaneously down with it. His very prominent erection sprung out from a nest of curls, ready and waiting for her. She was in the process of lowering her head…

"W… wait! Surely you don't intend to…?"

Kallen glanced up. Lelouch was blushing, and looking rather… frantic. For once, he had lost control – and Kallen reveled in it. Part of her felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Round one might've been yours, but round two… is just beginning! This is my trump card!"

Kallen winked, and Lelouch began to protest…

"K-Kallen, hold on, I never said you could… ohhhh, god…"

Well, he was _going _to, anyway. But a hot chick blowing your brains out can make such a venture difficult.


End file.
